


Infinite

by ogawaryoko



Series: Control'verse translation [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Sherlock, D/s, M/M, PWP, Sensation Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>结束案子后Sherlock思绪太混乱，John安抚了他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/gifts).



以前从没这么糟糕过。

Sherlock的双手正在颤抖。他步履蹒跚地爬上公寓十七级楼梯。进门后，他总算可以闭上眼睛将外界蜂涌而来的信息屏蔽些许，所以感觉好了点儿；但街上的车水马龙仍清晰可闻。他的大脑里充塞着毫无用处又多而繁杂的东西，像是每一个途径他们大门口的行人，他们的闲言碎语，他们的口音。还有那些开过的车辆，它们的引擎类型以及哪里需要修理。他甚至能听见马路上的交通情况，随后他的大脑就自动拓展这些信息直到他的思绪全部塞车，全部变成附近三个街区的交通灯。

不仅如此。他知道Mrs.Turner来这里喝过茶，知道她开始和一个年轻的艺术家约会，知道她那对“已婚”房客正在为了钱吵架，还要吵上一个礼拜。他知道Mrs.Hudson用伯爵红茶和小黄瓜三明治招待了她，他知道——

他就是知道。一切。

每次刚解决一件案子时这情况就特别严重。在查案过程中他必须区分有无关联的信息，必须串起蛛丝马迹，那样就还好。但事后，他的感知仍高度开放，却无从宣泄那些琐碎无益的细节，大脑变得像个回声袅袅不断的房间。

皮肤感触过于敏锐。衬衫上每一个针脚都能分辨。外面有辆出租车必须马上加油。Mrs.Hudson的腰今天格外地痛。而John——

John紧跟在他身后。“Sherlock，怎么了？”

John在担心他。John的手搭在他胳膊上。肌肤相触。John的手很干，冷冷的；他又把手套送给流浪汉小分队里的某人了。Sherlock得再为他买一副。或者十副。还要买护手霜。

“Sherlock！”

Sherlock呻吟。他在楼梯半途顿住脚步，靠在墙上发抖。“John。”他说着，声音带着某种感染力，“我需要……”

“你需要什么，Sherlock？”

Sherlock双手抱住脑袋用力地挤，仿佛要把过多的资讯压榨出去。“太多了，”他艰难地说，“我需要——噢，John，求你——”

“我大概明白了。”John说。他握住Sherlock的双手。“闭上眼睛。我知道你不用看就能在公寓里活动，以前见你这么做过。”John的声音覆盖了外界喧嚣，谢天谢地，他一边带领Sherlock上楼一边继续说着。“我要带你到楼上去，让你忘记一切，好吗？跟着我。”

John的声音，除了话语的含义外，毫无额外信息的表达。同样地Sherlock也无法从他上楼的脚步和双手的触感中获取其他的东西。John已经是他太熟悉的存在，没有演绎的必要，属于John的声音驻留在Sherlock耳中，为他隔绝部分了部分杂音。他带Sherlock上楼，让他能够一直紧闭着眼，隔绝更多。

他们来到客厅中央。“脱衣服。”John说，“然后跪下。我马上回来。”

Sherlock用力点了下头。他闭着眼睛，双手颤抖着宽衣解带，但无法封闭听觉，所以John在公寓里的活动就象画一般地浮现在他脑海中。John正在以前Sherlock的那间、现在则属于他们两人的卧室，他正在收拾——啊啊。一些不寻常的东西。一些过去他们没有使用过的东西。还有别的——绳子。以及John从藏在床下的盒子里拿出的。还有医药箱里的。Sherlock的大脑飞转着想要思考出前方等待他的究竟为何物。

他才脱掉短裤跪到地上John就回来了。John的手指探进他的发间，Sherlock迎上前去。他的眼睛仍然闭着，但他可以看清周围的每一个角落，乃至John温柔的，关切的脸。

“这次我想做点不一样的，”John说，“你不能使用安全词。”

“反正我从来不用。”Sherlock回答。

“过去从未用过，并不意味着将来也一样。”John那耐心、容忍的语调就象他每次对Sherlock说你真的需要休息，知道吗，从生理学上来说，饥饿并不会使你的大脑运转更好。“接下来，我会这样做。使用这些。”有个冰凉的物体被放入Sherlock停留在大腿上的手中。他握住它，立刻辨识出：项链，挂着John的狗牌。

他能感觉拇指按在John的姓名与血型的刻印上。太亲密。“John。”他说，喉咙发堵，欲哭的感觉。

“抓住它。”John对他说，“取代安全词，如果你想停止就放手。明白？”

Sherlock点头。

“很好。”John的手，还有一只停留在他的头发里，“现在我要把你的嘴巴塞起来。”

“什么——”

“嘘。”John边说，边把一个硬硬的橡胶球放入他齿间。Sherlock本能地咬住它，用舌头托着，臼齿咬在两边的带子上。他近距离地闻到皮革气味。而后John说：“戴着它。”便有什么东西盖上来——肯定是一个类似帽子的玩意儿，和口塞是连在一起的。接着John的手抚上他的左耳，在他耳道里塞了个软软的东西，挡住一切声音。耳塞。另一个耳塞进入他右耳，现在，尽管他并不是完全失聪，脑中的房间墙壁却开始破碎了。

传来微弱的开启声，很快有厚厚的膏状物被涂抹在他的上唇。Sherlock吸气，闻到薄荷的味道，除此以外再无其他。接下来，是John的手，在他后脑，系上口塞带子，把头罩给他戴好，拉紧，扣起来。

头罩盖住了Sherlock整个脑袋，只留鼻子和嘴巴的空隙。挡在眼前的衬垫柔软又舒适。球状口塞并没有逼他张大嘴，只是填充着他的口腔；一根绑带绕过他的下颌和脑袋，固定他的下巴。耳朵上也有额外的衬垫协同耳塞加强隔音效果。

他什么也听不见。什么也看不见。什么也尝不出。他只能闻到薄荷的味道。只能感觉膝盖下的地毯，以及John放在他肩膀上的手，和这个头罩。

他放松了。

John的手握住他仍靠在腿上的双手，将他手指按在狗牌上，捏紧。仿佛是要告诉他他很安全。然后，John把Sherlock的手臂拉到身后，用绳子固定住手腕。

John从没有用切实的工具束缚住Sherlock。他喜欢命令Sherlock别动；比起捆绑他更偏好由Sherlock自主选择动或者不动。对John而言，最重要的就是服从。

所以这次不是为了John。这一次，甚至可能与性无关，尽管脱衣服和跪下的命令过去总是性爱的前戏。Sherlock握紧John的身份牌，想知道这一次，到底，是什么。

John把Sherlock的手腕绑好，然后是手肘。过后Sherlock的肩膀会酸痛的；他能感觉到牵拉，肌肉伸展成很不自然的姿势。但现在这些感觉让他宁静，让他的身体完全找到存在感。

John拉他站起来，带他走进卧室。John把他推倒在床上，让他俯卧，抬起他的双腿将脚踝与固定的手腕绑在一起。然后——什么也没做。

他一点也不碰Sherlock。不再加诸更多束缚。不做任何动作。他也没有走，因为Sherlock没有听见脚步声——

Sherlock什么也没听见，他什么都听不见。John很可能留下他走了。虽然外来的信息已经停止涌入，但Sherlock的大脑仍在飞转，想要找到线索：John决不会这样放着他不管。这有可能吗？不，他太善良太温柔。只是当他们玩这种游戏时就没那么温柔了。所以这也是游戏的一部分？感觉很象，可又有点不同——束缚，头罩，John回应他的需求而不是他回应John的。倘若真是如此，John也有可能就这样放着他——然而，就算在游戏中，John也始终关心Sherlock的安全与否。他绝不会到一个无法随时看见Sherlock表示安全词的地方去，不是吗？当然。他肯定就在旁边。

他挣扎两下，牵拉着绳索用力扯动。无法逃脱。他试着往两边翻身，也使不上力。他并不是真的想逃，也根本不想翻身，只是忍不住探索每一种可能性：他的思维运转声太响，太繁忙，使他无法保持身体的静止。他在床单上蹭着脸，想把口塞吐出来，想把头套弄掉。没用。

Sherlock整整两天没睡，整整四天没吃东西（除了John硬塞进他嘴里的几口面包）。他不动了。要不是被这么牢靠地绑着，或许他就要发起抖来。他把脸颊靠在床上，呼吸。

没有东西可看：没有脚印，没有墨水，没有毛发。没有东西可听：没有证词，没有流浪汉小分队的报告，没有扯谎的罪犯。除了蹭在床单和脸颊上的薄荷膏也没有其他气味可闻：没有化学试剂，没有香水。没有味道可以品尝。没有言语，没有推理。

他的身体已经挣扎过，无法逃脱；现在他的思绪也重蹈这覆辙，回顾每一条思路。Sherlock试着推测John在身边还是走开了；他反刍他们刚刚破解的案子；他计划要做个实验，内容包括一个肾脏，一种强酸，和一桩Lestrade的旧案。然后，在每一条思路的尽头，他再重新思索，反复，反复，反复。

一开始他的思绪跑得飞快，在脑中打转，一次次地触碰同样的原点：John，案子，实验。然后它们开始减缓速度了。John。案子。实验。他已经思考过这些问题；不再旋转，而开始慢跑。John。案子。实验。他的思绪逐渐地缓步向前。

John。

案子。

实验。

大脑叹了口气，坐下，不动了。

不动了。

在思维的静止中他开始前所未有地感受自己的身体。他感觉脸上的头罩，胸口的床单，捆绑的绳索，手中的金属牌，但这些东西仿佛都很遥远。是无关紧要的东西。更为神奇的是，他居然有一个身体。在黑暗中，在静谧中，他的意识沿着神经伸展，渗透进他的肌肉纤维，穿进他的骨头。他吸气，感觉每一个进入肺里的分子。他感觉自己体内的血红蛋白释放二氧化碳，与氧气结合，他感觉血液流经肺部，从肺静脉里流出，进入心脏。他呼气，与这些分子告别。他深深地、切身地感受自己每一次心跳，每一次呼吸，动脉的搏动，肩膀的牵拉和酸痛。他没有默数自己的呼吸和心跳数，也没有计算时间；他只是感受，体验。他的世界收缩了，但他的感知伸展，直到满布全身，他的身体就是整个宇宙。

当有什么碰到他小腿时，就像在他的神经末梢上点了把火似地。他吸了口气叫出来，那声音沿着他的下颌骨共振进入内耳。在这么久的静谧后听起来如同雷鸣。

他的意识随着这触碰在皮肤上游走，随着他的神经传导而行进，随着他的血流集聚在下身。他咬牙，因一个硬物刮过脚底而呜咽；他强烈地意识到肌肉的牵动，和喉间的震颤。

手肘处的绳子松开了。他的肌肉都为这突如其来的释放导致的美妙痛感尖叫不已。他摇摇肩膀想要体会更多，更多的痛。他的脚踝一个一个地得到自由，并且在扶持下慢慢放平；过度牵拉的股四头肌和胫骨前肌十分地酸。手腕也一样，胳膊分别伸展在身体两侧。

他动了动，禁锢这么久以后活动肌肉的酸痛感就象在床单上磨蹭勃起一样地舒服。有一双手按在他的肩上，手指深深嵌进肌肉里，激起更多痛与快感。他呻吟着融化在这触碰中。那双手按揉他的肩胛骨，然后移到脖子，接着是肩膀，分别沿着他的手臂滑下，按摩他的手腕。比起正在抚摸他的那双手，Sherlock自己的手指温度低得多，但在摩擦和抚弄下慢慢地热了起来。脚踝和双足也得到同样对待，还多了一份脚趾间被抚摸，被分开，宛如某处被扩张般的快感。

现在那双手来到他的腰上了，轻推着，抬举着；他顺从这指引，翻身仰躺下来，手臂伸展，双腿张开。酸痛感渐渐淡去，不过只要有那双手的抚摸就足够了。每一份感知都是愉悦，不论来自体内还是外界：粗暴的温柔的，轻巧的坚硬的，各种东西碰到他的皮肤，被点火的神经，肌肤相贴，肌肉牵动，火热与冰冷，血液湍急。他再度失去时间的认知，但他不在乎，只沉浸在这感官的盛宴。

他并未试图去弄清楚在身上游弋的东西是什么，也不想预测它们活动的轨迹。他感觉被淹没了，被吸收了，被融进自己身体里。有个粗糙的东西划过他的胸口，又有个柔软的东西刮他的乳头，大腿传来多刺物体摩擦的感觉，还有什么在他的脚底挠痒。他渴切地感受全部，并让它们进入体内，沉淀，一层叠着一层，堆积。胸口一滴滚烫的东西，然后消失了；另一种冰冷的感觉沿着他的嘴唇来到脖子，绕着他的两个乳头，最后停在下腹。双臂仿佛有针上行，再下行。

然后，上帝啊，唯一的感觉就是皮肤：有一双手抚摸他的胸口，手指捏他的乳头，热意蔓延。现在体内聚集的是快感了，它沉得更深，随着那双手的每一个动作而缠绕更紧。他的身侧，他的腋窝，他的肚子，大腿，脚；身体的每一寸都被触碰，抚摸，按揉，只除了一个地方，一个他最渴望的地方，一个此时此刻他最得到触摸却偏偏得不到的地方。他弓起背呻吟着在空中挺腰。他是那么地，那么地，需要——

终于有一只手握住他，温柔地套弄他一下，两下；所有聚集的快感都爆发了，在他有生以来最激烈的高潮中喷涌而出。仿佛永远也不会结束的高潮波浪在他整个身体中起伏，让他颤栗，抽搐，许久才彻底无力瘫软。

他精疲力尽。他的身体和头脑都宁谧无声。他感觉轻盈，仿佛在床上漂浮。真的。

那双手来到他的头罩上；隔着厚厚的皮革有轻巧的压力。扣带解了，系绳放开，整个头罩都被取下。闭合的眼睛感觉外来的光线；宇宙拓展开去，突然纳入了比自己和那双手更多的东西。

他张开嘴把口塞吐出来，然后不得不先吞几口口水才能说话，“John？”透过耳塞他的声音听起来真奇怪。

“我在，Sherlock。”John说着拔出一个耳塞，然后是另一个，“你没事。”

“嗯嗯嗯。”Sherlock表示明白，言语传递的信息比不上感觉。片刻后John的手拉拉他的——不，是他仍紧紧握住的身份牌。迟钝地，Sherlock发现自己可以放开了；他又花了半秒钟才想起来怎么松开手指。John拿起牌子放到旁边。

Sherlock说：“你怎么知道？”

“在Lynburn那个案子结束时我也在，”John告诉他，“那时你的样子看上去好象，要不是我在，你就会缩进墙角抱着头打滚尖叫一样。任何一点小声音都让你瑟缩。你累坏了，但我还是花了整整六个小时才把你弄上床。那天晚上我就去买了这些东西。觉得能用上。”

“你说得都对……”Sherlock呢喃，“宁谧。平静。我象是……”他突然想到什么，然后睁开眼，在昏暗的光线中眯着。John坐在他旁边，头罩放在腿上，关切地，充满爱意地望着他。“不，”Sherlock纠正自己，“不是‘我’，是你。你让我体会到了无穷。”

John微笑了。这是全宇宙最美丽的东西，这是绝对客观的真理。“很高兴我能帮上忙。”他说，“现在你可以睡觉了？”

“陪着我。”

“我会的，Sherlock。我就在你身边。”


End file.
